


Wh4t Now??

by altertalian_doodle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetastuck - Fandom
Genre: M/M, more hetastuck yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altertalian_doodle/pseuds/altertalian_doodle
Summary: A random dump of ficlets by yours truly





	Wh4t Now??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troll Ivan and Alfred are a prime example of the double reach-around, vacillating between love and hate.

Your feelings for him are purely Calignous.

You hate the way he smirks at you, razor-sharp fangs peeking out like some delusional rainbow drinker. You love the sound of your fist connecting with his jaw, when he flies across the room into the opposite wall because of your abnormal strength.

He spits out a glob of violet blood, the same color as his eyes.

Beautiful, but you would never tell him that.  After all, he is your kismesis. You hate him with the fury of a thousand suns and some more, but he's yours to fight. Only yours.

He tackles you before punching you in the face. Cerulean blue blood drips from your nose. 

* * *

 His blood is a beautiful shade of cerulean blue, matching his eyes. You lick off the few drops smeared on your knuckles. It tastes metallic, with a sweetish undertone.

He pulls your head down and kisses you. You aren't surprised, hatesnogs are a part of kismessitude. He tastes like your blood and those hamburgers he loves to eat. You see your reflection in his eyes, behind his glasses, still miraculously intact.

The two of you make the others uneasy. Ivan Braginsky and Alfred Jones, both powerful highbloods, in a quadrant driven by hate. Toris tried to auspicitize between the two of you once, bit it didn't work out so well. He has the broken horn to prove it. But to hell with them.

Alfred may be your kismesis, but you're going to keep him for as long as possible. You hate him more than anything, but you might just pity him a bit.

* * *

 

You hate Ivan. You hate that he always wears that white scarf from his ancestor, that he always drinks vodka instead of grub juice. Hell, he's only seven sweeps old, the same as you. He shouldn't be drinking vodka.

But you also pity him a bit. He lives in the colder part of Altalia, and you see the toll it takes on him. His lusus is pretty strict with him, trying to make him what's expected of his caste. 

It's like you want to cull his grub, but you also want to have it... Kiku is probably having a field day with this potential double reach-around. Freaking lowblood needs to mind his own business.

You hold out your hand, in the shape of half a spade. Ivan mirrors the shape, before reconsidering and changing to half a heart. You pause before copying him, touching your hand with his.

_Matesprits..._

Kiku really is going to have a field day with the double reach-around.


End file.
